Hate
by symbion
Summary: Karasuma Kyoko hates Uchida Kirio...right? Perhaps, that is not entirely true...  A very old fic of mine.


Just a PWP. Really, Kyoko and Kirio are such a sweet couple I couldn't resist write a lemon about them. Pardon for grammar mistakes and bad writings; this is an old work I firstly posted on the AFF. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Karasuma Kyoko no Jikenbo. Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke along with its respective publishers are the real owners of this manga. Heh.

* * *

**HATE**

**

* * *

**

Kyoko Karasuma hates Kirio Uchida.

Very much.

Especially in this moment.

The young man likes to confront her; whenever they meet each other; either it's just briefly or long enough so they can practically insinuate each other heatedly…

Whenever those moments occur, Kyoko truly feels to rip Uchida's head off; with her bare hands if possible.

Oh, how much she hates him…

Especially in this moment…

Uchida has already waited for her when she's coming back to her empty apartment; directly from her office tonight. His disheveled hair and slightly odd visage; though it's still quite, admirably handsome, despite his lack of eyebrows; is plastered with mischievous smirk; Kyoko shivers just by looking at him somehow.

_Just what the hell is he doing here?_

"What do you want, Uchida?"

Uchida' smirk's widening; as if he has anticipated her harsh question. Unfazed, he leans his lean body onto the wall and snorts.

"I want to meet you, Kyoko." It's his answer, indifferently.

Kyoko furrows her brows; feeling somewhat indignant by his nonchalant-tone of speaking. Not to mention, he barely calls her by her name; not by her family name or honorifics.

"For what purpose? If it isn't important, I _regretfully_ have to ask you to leave me alone!" she huffs and adds gruffly, "And don't call me just by my name. It's improper manner considering that we aren't even close to each other."

Uchida raises his (supposedly) eyebrows and chuckles. He brings his body to his full height and walks almost leisurely towards the grumpy young girl.

Kyoko notices, albeit absently, that Uchida has gained height since their first meeting within her office, two years ago. When they first met, he was in the same height as her. But now, Uchida towers her almost a head and half of height.

_I hate boys for their rapid growth,_ Kyoko grumbles inwardly, feeling somehow intimidated by his feature.

He also gains some weight too, Kyoko suddenly notes. His feature's still as lean as ever; but she can see his hard muscles contracting in some places noticeable when he moves.

He is always graceful and fast; even more than her. He is just like a panther. Kyoko knows that only Uchida who can beat her in strength and agility, being born from the same kin as her. She, albeit reluctantly, admits that he is amazing fighter; a trueborn warrior, just like her.

She watches intently, suspiciously, as the young man continues to walk towards her in slow paces; seemed totally relax and nonchalant. He stops right in front of her, just barely an arm-length from her; but Kyoko can feel his body heat; it scorches her, making her own body shiver with unknown thrill.

She questions her self about the strange thrill that is suddenly surfaced; and confused when she doesn't find an answer.

"What's wrong, Kyoko? You suddenly zoned out."

His low, somehow husky voice surprises her. Kyoko looks up to him, locking their eyes and glares.

"Nothing. I just thought that you are the most annoying man I've ever met. I don't like you."

Uchida only smiles faintly hearing her sarcasm remark, much to Kyoko's dismay; because she never sees him smile before. She often sees his smirks and sometimes sneers; but not smile.

_He's much handsome when he smiles…_

_Cut it off, Karasuma! This is Uchida you talking about!_

Uchida shifts closer to her, but just barely moving at all. He tilts his head and smiles again, this time a full-blown-teasing-style smile.

"Do you think I'm much handsome when I smile, Kyoko?"

Dismayed, Kyoko's face goes beet red beyond her control and she splutters indignantly, "N—no! I don't think so! W—why do you say something like that anyway? You narcissist bastard!"

"Wow… watch your tongue, Kyoko. I'm not being narcissist; I'm just uttering the fact." Uchida winks. "And I bet you think the same, Kyo~ko…"

He teases her. He steps closer and watches with interest as the young girl sways back from him. No problem; there's wall behind her; she can't run anywhere; especially from him.

"Just—just what do you want, Uchida?"

Closer… closer…

"I…" he smiles again, meaningfully. "…want you, Kyoko."

Kyoko gasps hearing his unexpected answer; and before she's even aware, Uchida has had one of his arms lock hers above her head, while the other slides around her slim waist, locking her body tightly. His legs traps hers in between, carefully shackle her movement. He then pulls her body flush with his own and smiles, satisfied.

Kyoko, despite her dismay and sudden anger, blushes furiously and can only glare at her 'tempter'. He looks back at her; and a glint of something resemblance lust; and, moreover, much promised pleasure behind those looks; within his gleaming orbs makes her shudder with sudden lusty thrill.

_Does that thrill mean…?_

_No! Kyoko, wake up! Fight! Free yourself from him! Run, Kyoko! Run!_

But her body feels limp; she can barely move her arms or legs; Uchida pins her tightly in spot.

She vaguely wonders; while continuing glaring at him; that it is what she truly wants…

Since she met Uchida, the young man has intrigued her to no end. Just who is he? Is he same like her? Does he live his life as lonely as her? How he manages his life? What's his hobby? Does he go to school? Etc.

Trivial questions that lately bloom to the extent of seemingly out-of-context questions such as: Does he feel as hot as he looks like? How tasty is he? Is he a good kisser?

…_Is he good at bed?_

Even if those questions are seemingly out-of-context; but sometimes, she feels right to just ask… even if it's just imagination…

But now, Uchida has said that he wants her. What does that mean?

"W—what do you mean?"

Uchida smiles surprisingly soft and leaned towards her; his face is merely an inch from hers. Kyoko feels her breath hitch within her throat; her heart pounds rapidly inside her ribs; and she feels hot flush spread all over her body; just by his intent closeness; their closeness towards each other.

"I mean the truth…"

And he kisses her.

* * *

Kyoko is taken aback by his sudden assault. Her body goes tensed; and she firstly feels she want to kill him for kissing her so abruptly; but later she decides that she likes this, wants this; and surrenders.

Kyoko relaxes her body and closes her eyes slowly, enjoying his kiss thoroughly. His kiss is tender and soft, initially; but he quickly deepens his kiss when he feels Kyoko' sweet surrender.

Uchida's tongue licks Kyoko's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She grants it; and their tongues quickly clashes against each other; warring and dancing sensually. Needs for air, however, force them to separate and gasp to breathe. They stare at each other for moments; before Kyoko unexpectedly initiates their second kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Uchida lets Kyoko's arms go; they go around his neck; and his own immediately slides around her back; his hand holding her nape; angling her for more deepened kiss. They gasp for air just for a moment before their lips meet again in their hot kisses.

The young man then trails butterfly kisses along her cheek, down to her jaw, her throat, and neck. His arm around her waist shifts and his hand moves along her curve, skimming her hip and down her thigh ever so slightly. His other hand also moves south, brushing the outline of her breast, making her shudder with desire. His elegant, long fingers begin to unbutton her trench coat, revealing her tank top underneath and her covered breasts.

Impatient, Uchida dances his fingers underneath her tank top and bra, literally yanks them up for better access. His hand finds its destination; caressing and rubbing the soft mound, while his mouth begins to trail down and follow the caressing hand. Pinching one nipple with his thumb and index finger to make it erect, Uchida lowers his body enough so his hot mouth can engulf the other nipple; licking and nipping it until it also becomes firm.

Kyoko pants and moans almost loudly; her body squirming under Uchida's attention. She feels heat spread all over her body, then the scorching heat moves directly south to her groin. She is fully aware of their making-out's aim; not that she has experienced it before. Kyoko, despite her rough life and vast knowledge as a detective, is still 18-years-old virgin.

"U—Uchida…" Kyoko moans when she feels Uchida's teeth nipping her soft flesh ever so slightly. The young man chuckles; and shifts his body for more comfortable position; he's now trying to undo her pants as well as her other outfit.

"Kirio. I want you to moan my name… Kyoko…" he whispers in her ear; his voice husky and sensual, making her shiver.

"Kirio…"

"Good girl."

And he kisses her again.

* * *

Somehow they can manage to get into Kyoko's apartment without much ado. As soon as they get in, Uchida almost hastily undoes Kyoko's pants and removes her trench coat and other garments, letting them piled around her ankles. She however steps out of them, ignoring the way her clothes crumpled and scattered on the floor; for she only wants to kiss and cling to the young man once more.

"Impatient, are we?" Uchida chuckles when he pulls away from Kyoko long enough to remove his own clothes as well. First the gakuran-like suit, then his dark slack, next his boxer… and soon he is suited by his birthday suit.

Kyoko blushes furiously while admiring his lean yet so masculine body; his muscles rippling smoothly, constructing his torso perfectly; at least for her delight. She is fully aware that Uchida, well, has been aroused for some time during their make-out session; and his length's now completely erect and jutting proudly, clouding her mind with lust and promised desire.

Uchida smirks when he sees Kyoko blushing after noticing his arousal; he has had his desire for her just long enough after their first meeting. He always desires her, to the extent of craving her; dreaming of being able to hold her, to possess her within his grasps; to have her underneath him, panting, moaning, and sweating while reaching their zenith together.

He pulls Kyoko flush with his hard body; his arms coiling around her slim waist. She's still wearing her undergarment however; which quickly he removes. After admiring her fair feature for a while; much to her embarrassment; he flings her body easily over his shoulder and starts walking into the room.

"H—hey! Put me down!" she struggles to no avail. Uchida is stronger than her; she already knows that.

"Where is your bedroom, Kyoko?"

Kyoko blushes before splutters slowly, "…Just—just go straight the living room; you'll find two doors. The—the one at your left side is my room's door. The other is kitchen."

"I see…"

The young man walks straightly through the dark living room and opens the door at his left. He finds the slightly messy bedroom; with books and papers littering the floor, desk, and bed. The room is simple in choice of furniture; it just has queen or king size bed, with fluffy pillows, cozy bedcover and blanket; a wooden desk with a set of computer and table lamp; a shelf with books and archives being kept within; and a small-size wardrobe containing her clothes. Another door, bathroom, he guesses; is on the other side of the room, across from where he's standing.

"Heh, your room isn't quite girly. It's just as messy as my own." He grins and continues walking towards her bed, rather slowly now.

Kyoko glares at the back of his head. "Well, sorry for that. Not all girls have to be so girly, you know."

"I know. That's why I like you. You're different from those chatty, crappy girls on the street I've ever known."

Kyoko goes silent hearing his remark. She suddenly feels a pang of jealousy knowing that Uchida might have been with some other girls before her.

"What's with sudden silence?" he asks; his tone teasing. "Are you jealous that I mention other girls, hmm?"

"_N—no!_ I'm not—"

"As you know, I haven't ever been with another girl before. I don't like them. I only like you."

His surprisingly remark makes her gape and she is blushing against her will.

Kyoko gives a small yelp when Uchida literally throws her onto the bed; after he manages to clean it from papers and books and whatever things other than sheets and pillows. She sprawls naked on her bed; her heart thumping as she waiting the young man to approach her.

Uchida hovers above her before he kisses her once more; a deep and sensual kiss. He skims his hand over her curve' while the other being bent and becomes his leverage; moves down to the south, until it reaches her sex. His elegant, long fingers slide onto her already wet slit, stroke the nether lips gently yet firmly.

"Ahh, Kirio…"

"Hmm? You've been already this wet… Are you so impatient for me, hmm, Kyoko?" he huskily asks; his words being breathed onto her ear. He smiles when he feels her shudder.

Uchida keeps his ministrations over her; stroking along her wet slit, while his thumb finds her clit and strokes it as well, in sensual, circular motion that eliciting louder moans and sometimes groans from his lover. He smirks when he plunges one of his fingers into her core, moving it in and out, making her wetter. Soon he adds another two fingers, stretching her, preparing her for what will be coming after this session. His smirk widens when he hears her starting to chant his name like some mantras.

"Ahh, ahh, Kirio… mmm, ah, ah…"

"Kyoko, you're being noisy, hmm?"

"Mmm, ah… can't—can't be help—helped—ah! AH! KIRIO!"

With loud shriek, Kyoko comes with much abandon; her body arches and tensed as she reaches her peak; her nails dig into the sheet, almost tearing it. She stills midair for moments before collapses onto the bed, panting and feeling so exhausted.

Kirio smiles at her and nuzzles her neck before whispers softly, "Does it feel good, hmm? Kyoko?"

"…Ah… yes…"

"Good. …Well, on the other time, I will ask for payback; but now I'm so horny I don't give a damn about it."

Kyoko gives him questioning look with her half-lidded eyes; Uchida only smiles somehow mischievously. "Next time, Kyoko, I will have your payback. Now it's not the time for it."

He shifts his body, so Kyoko's lower body is on his lap, spreading her legs further before grasping her hips and moves forward; the head of his hard length nudging her wet entrance.

Kyoko mewls at the gesture; she hasn't yet fully recovered from her orgasm. She moves restlessly underneath him; somehow she feels afraid, for she is a virgin; this whole sexual actions are all brand new for her. Uchida notices her fear and nuzzles her neck once more, crooning.

"Shh, don't worry. I'll be gentle."

With the words, he pushes forward, slowly and gently entering her. Kyoko's face contorts in slight pain and discomfort; Uchida keeps nuzzling her, crooning at her with soothing words.

When the head of his length is already in, he stops when he feels her virginal barrier. He kisses her softly and croons.

"It'll be hurt for a while. Just for a while."

Kyoko nods and gulps while bracing herself. She then nods again at Uchida, urging him to move on. The young man smiles and with one swift stroke, he pushes forward, breaking her barrier fully; sheathing himself into the hilt.

"Aaahhh—mmmhhh!"

Uchida has his lips muffling her scream, kissing her deeply. He stills within her; the heat and softness of her almost makes him come right away. He struggles to keep his control over his movement; all he wants now is fucking her senseless, she is so hot, so tight, so wet he feels like in heaven just by being inside of her.

"Uhhhh, fuck! So tight, Kyoko…"

Kyoko slowly feels her pain fading away and begins to feel similar pleasure from before, if somewhat more intent, enveloping her whole body just by him inside her. She can feel him, hot and pulsating within her core. She sighs in pleasure when he shifts ever so slightly and experimentally rocks her hips against his; moaning softly when she only feels blissfully pleasure from the sensation.

Uchida groans when he feels Kyoko moves against him; the sensation's so pleasurable and bringing him only heavenly bliss. He shifts and places his arms on either side of her face for leverage; his elbows brace him and he looks deep into Kyoko's eyes. There is no trace of hate and anger within those beautiful chocolate orbs; just trust, lust… and love? He blinks when he recognizes the look she gives him.

"Kyoko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Kyoko looks back at him, locking their eyes. Gently she takes his face within her palms and kisses him softly.

"I don't really hate you, at least."

Uchida grins and begins to move. He withdraws from her and pushes back into her slowly, eliciting soft moans from his lover. He does it several times until he hears Kyoko murmurs something in between her moans and groans. He knows what she craves, but he wants to hear it louder from her.

"Hmm? Uh—what is it, Kyoko? I can't—ngh—can't hear you clearly."

"Ah, ah, Kirio, ah, fast—faster, harder… ahh, harder, please!"

"…With pleasure."

Uchida quickens his pace and moves harder inside Kyoko's body relentlessly. He angles his hips to find Kyoko's most pleasurable spot; and smirks when he hears his lover shriek. There it is!

He grips Kyoko's hips, steadying her; and he thrusts into her almost brutally; all the way hitting her sweet spot over and over.

Kyoko gasps and moans loudly when she feels him hitting the spot over and over, bringing fiery pleasure that coursing within her body. She shuts her eyes and focuses her concentration toward the pleasure and increasing tension coiled within her stomach.

Uchida keeps thrusting with increasing pace and force, intensifying Kyoko's pleasure.

Again and again…

That sinful, delicious pleasure… the tension is building and building…

Until Kyoko snaps with a loud scream. She comes hard, riding her orgasm, peak after peak; all the while Uchida keeps thrusting, faster and faster, until he succumbs into his own explosive release.

Panting, they try to catch their breaths. Uchida slumps onto Kyoko, though he quickly pulls out of her and rolls over to her side as not wanting to crush her smaller form. He circles his arms around Kyoko' slim waist and takes her exhausted body into a comfortable hug. Kyoko doesn't resist; instead she snuggles closer into his chest.

For some time, they don't talk; until Uchida murmurs something softly. Kyoko has to focus her ears to catch his words.

"…I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko feels her eyes watering. She smiles softly and nuzzles closer, hugging her lover tightly.

"I love you too, Kirio."

They look at each other and smile.

Karasuma Kyoko and Uchida Kirio hate each other.

But they also know that hate can be described as 'love' either.


End file.
